Metroid - Delano
Metroid 360 Delano- My name is Aceyimroids00 and welcome to the next installment of the newest game, Metroid - Delano for the Xbox 360. Metroid - Delano takes place after Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and before the games Super Metroid and Metroid: The Other M (which is supposedly after Super Metroid). As you read the title, you'll see a familiar word that has been going around lately, Delano. The Delano 7, a Federation Starship Prototype, was stolen by Sylux, a bounty hunter who despises Samus Aran and the Galactic Federation, long ago. During the events of Metroid Prime Hunters, Sylux was one of the many bounty hunters who searched for the so-called "Ultimate Power" in the Alimbic Cluster, but only found that it was a trap. During the 100% ending of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, after Samus's ship flies off into the distance, you can see another starship that strongly resembles the Delano 7 fly off towards Samus. Well, I'm putting that theory to this new game that that ship was the Delano 7 (if not, my other guess is that Dark Samus has a new starship and SOMEHOW managed to survive the defeat from Samus since the ship has a color similar to phazon though all of the phazon was destroyed when Phaaze was destroyed. Plus, when it zooms behind Samus' ship, it makes a sound similar to the laugh of Dark Samus) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fanon game and please comment if you want. Plus, sorry. There's no Charge Combos in this game. :( Intro Scene Before the game starts, an intro is in place. "Nintendo Presents..." "A Retro Studio Production..." "Metroid - Delano." It reveals some of the gameplay in Metroid - Delano and some new weapons and enemies. =Main Menu= Single Player This mode sends you to the Single Player Menu screen. Multiplayer This mode sends you to the Multiplayer Menu screen. Options This option sends you to the Options Menu screen. Image Gallery This option sends you to the Options Menu screen. Sub-Menus Single Player Menu Screen You have three files. Each file tells you where you saved last, the percentage of items of you have, and the amount of time played on that file. At the bottom of the screen, you can copy or erase files for your own reasons. Modes Rookie (Easy) Soldier (Medium) Veteran (Hard) Hunter (Very Hard) Multiplayer Menu Screen In this mode, there are 6 different modes you can play with up to 4 people on the console and up to 8 people by using the Nintendo Wi-Fi. You can either be Samus or Sylux. -Deathmatch: This mode, you and other players will battle each other and deplete each others' energy tanks and whoever is the last one standing wins the match (regeneration counts can be modified). -Timed Hunt: This mode, you and other players will battle each other and deplete each others' energy tanks in the limited amount of time. Whoever has the most kills before the time runs out wins the match. Killing yourself counts as a 1 kill deduction (time limit can be modified). -Team Deathmatch: This mode, you can team up with other players and deplete the opposite teams' energy tanks. (regeneration counts, time limit, and friendly fire can be modified). -Guardian: This mode, out of all of the player playing, one person will eventually find the Energy Module and will have to defend it from other players as long as they can before the time runs out. The Guardian can run around and hide if neccessary. If that player is defeated, the player who claims the title as Guardian and will be the next target. Whoever is the last one holding the title wins the match. (time limit can be modified) -Capture the Flag: This mode, is a classic. Everyone knows how to play this game. Players will play on different teams trying to steal the other teams' flag and bring it back to home base. If you steal an opponent's flag, it will set off an alarm and they will start to come after you. If the player holding the flag is killed, it simply just drops onto the ground. If the same team picks it up again, the flag is still theirs. If the flag's team touches it, it returns to base immediately (time limit can be modified) -Dogfight: This new mode has made its way through this game. As the title states, this mode will take you to the skies. You have a choice between Samus' Gunship or the Delano 7. There are a variety of Samus' Gunship, one from Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime (1,2: Echoes, and Hunters), Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Metroid, or Metroid Fusion. All of the ships have the same stats regardless of choice. You can either battle in space, or in the skies on a planet. This will take you back to Star Fox. Ah, the good old days. =Controls= A Button - Jump. Press twice to Space Jump. - Activate Boost Ball in Morph Ball. B Button'' - Change into Morph Ball form. When in Morph Ball, press B to revert back. '''X Button - Activate Screw Attack. Press again to bounce off walls. - Switch to Bomb Trap when in Morph Ball. Y Button - View map. R Trigger - Fire designated beam. Hold for Charge Beam. - Set Bomb in Morph Ball. - After activating Grapple Beam, hold down trigger to activate Grapple Voltage. - Revert back to Combat Visor from other Visors. R Bumper - Fire missile. Hold for Missile charge. Press R Trigger when charged to fire Super Missiles, or lock onto five targets to fire Seeker Missiles. - Hold to charge the missile, then press R Trigger when charged to fire Super Missile. - Hold and press R Trigger simultaneously to set Power Bomb in Morph Ball. L Trigger - Hold to lock-on to a target. - Hold to look around. - Hold to use lock onto a target and scan them via Scan Visor. L Bumper - Activate Grapple Beam. - Hold to use Grapple Lasso to pull certain objects. Left Analog Stick - Move around. Left and right to move left and right, up and down to move forward and backwards. Right Analog Stick - Look around. Left and right to turn left and right, up and down to look up and down (invert can be changed in the Options menu). D-Pad - Select Beam/Visor. Press Up to select Visor. Press Down to select Beam. - When in Visor selection, press Left for Scan Visor. - When in Visor selection, press Right for X-Ray Visor. - When in Visor selection, press Up for Command Visor. - When in Visor selection, press Down for Beam selection. - When in Beam selection, press Left for Ice Beam. - When in Beam selection, press Right for Plasma Beam. - When in Beam selection, press Down for Flash Beam. - When in Beam selection, press Up for Visor selection. Start - Pause the game. You can also search the Logbook with a key of buttons on the bottom. - Go to Options to switch the controls or television appearences. - Go to Data to find out how much time elapsed, your last save location, and your percentage on items and scans. Select - View current objective. =Beams= Power Beam- This beam is the standard weapon for most bounty hunters. It has a rapid fire capability and can be charged for a more powerful shot. The process of charging a Power Beam acts like a tractor beam that reels in all nearby energy units or missile ammo. Like the Metroid Prime: Hunters version, the Power Beam has a 4 burst-shot function. This beam can open blue hatches. Charge Beam- This beam is a function that all of Samus' beams have. Each beam has a different charge function and can deal large amounts of damage if it hits its target. Just like the Power Beam, when a beam is charged, it acts like a tractor beam. Ice Beam- This beam fires shards of ice and can freeze enemies in place and can give you time to shoot them down while at it (after a few shots that is). The Charge Beam function charges the Ice Beam and when fired, it fires a large crystal-shaped icicle. When on contact, the icicle will explode covering a large area of ice. It's a good way to freeze a large amount of enemies in one place (better if surrounded). Another use is that this beam can also be used as a miniature supercooled blizzard that can seal up certain vents. This can also be used to cool down burning flames. This beam can open white hatches. Plasma Beam- This beam fires short beams of fire and can give enemies small burns that can burn away very small amounts of health after one shot. The Charge Beam function charges the Plasma Beam and when fired, it fires a large energy ball of flame which will explode on contact and release a miniature shower of fireballs that burn on whatever it lands on. It's a good way to take out a group of enemies at once. Another use is (like in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) that this beam can also be used as a superheated welder to seal up any loose pipes or structures that have been severed. This can also be used to burn away freezing tundras. This beam can open orange hatches. Flash Beam- This beam fires bolts of electricity can slow down enemies with its electrical currents and may paralyze them after a few shots. The Charge Beam function charges the Flash Beam and when fired, it fires a three continuous electrical beams that rotate rapidly and can drain health away from enemies easily. It's a good way to take out enemies with large amounts of health. Another use is that this beam can power up generators that are down or short circuited. This can also be used to electrify flickering lights and light up dark areas. This beam can open black hatches. Grapple Beam- This beam is an attachment glove to the free left hand of the Varia Suit. There are three power-ups to the Grapple Beam, the Grapple Lasso, the Grapple Swing, and the Grapple Voltage. When using the Grapple Lasso, you can grapple onto an object that can be latched and you can yank it off another object. The Grapple Swing can latch onto a hanging beam or object and you can jump off a ledge to swing across a gap to reach the other side. However, if you linger and hang for too long, you'll start to reduce your distance of swinging. To start swinging again, just move forward a bit, then move back, then move forward like a swing until you reach a certain height. The Grapple Voltage is used for either damaging enemies with a lot of health or by draining away the electrical energy fields around them. =Missiles= Missile- This is a normal Missile launcher that is already installed onto Samus' arm cannon. The missiles hold semi-lock on systems that will slightly home in on targets when not using the target system. When using the lock-on system on your visor, the missile can home in on an enemy and can deal some damage. You can increase the capacity of the missile launcher by collecting Missile Expansions. You can also charge the Missile launcher to cause more damage and also have the homing affects and will use up five missiles. The Missile can open red hatches. Super Missile- The Super Missile launcher is another upgrade to the Missile launcher. To use it, you have to charge up the Missile launcher and press the R Trigger when fully charged to fire a Super Missile. The Super Missile can cause extreme damage to the target if contact is made. The Super Missile uses up 10 Missile ammo. The Super Missile and open green hatches. Seeker Missiles- After obtaining this upgrade, you can charge up a Missile launcher and fire it after a few seconds and release a barrage of five Missiles. While charging the Missile launcher, you can look around by using the Right Analog Stick and lock-on up to 5 targets. When a targeted crosshair appears over a target, press the L Trigger to lock onto that target and do the same thing with the other four. If you target a sixth target, the first target you locked on will no longer be targeted. In order to fire Seeker Missiles, you HAVE to lock onto five targets. The Seeker Missiles will cause regular damage and will use up 5 missiles. The Seeker Missiles can open purple hatches. =Power-Ups= Bomb- When in Morph Ball mode, you can set up to three bombs which can explode and cause damage to enemies close enough to the blast radius. Bombs can also destroy blocked tunnels when in Morph Ball mode and when you set bomb right where you sit in Morph Ball, when the explosion occurs, you will hop up and back down. The bomb can open blue hatches. Bomb Trap- This item is derived from Sylux's own ability to set bomb traps. You can set up to three bombs as usual, but each number has a different effect. One bomb is like any original bomb, but will detonate when a second bomb isn't laid in 5 seconds. When the second bomb is deployed, an electrical current will connect the two bombs and will created a "tripwire-like" trap in which a enemy walks through the trap, they will get damaged. If there's an obstacle in the way of the connection, then the first bomb will automatically explode, but the countdown to the recently set one begins. If three bombs are placed, electrical currents will connect each other and will be drawn together and will create a larger explosion that can almost kill a 200HP enemy instantly if they are caught between the three bombs. Power Bomb- One of the most powerful weapons in the whole Metroid series, this power-up can cause massive destruction on those unfortunate enough to be caught in its large blast radius. The Power Bomb can also open yellow hatches. Boost Ball- The Boost Ball ability allows you to boost when you're in your Morph Ball form. The Boost Ball can be used to reach high inclined places when using the Morph Ball. Press X Spider Ball- The Spider Ball ability allows you to roll on the spider tracks attached to vertical surfaces such as the side of structures and walls. Screw Attack- The Screw Attack can be used damage certain enemies with strong shields or defenses. Another use is that the Screw Attack can be used to jump from one ledge to another that has a large gap between them. You can also use the Screw Attack to wall jump on the walls that have certain pads on them. By using the Screw Attack, you can constantly wall jump higher and reach a higher level. When using the Screw Attack in mid-air, you have a max use of 5 Screw Attack jumps in mid-air before falling. Space Jump Boots- The Space Jump Boots can provide an extra boost in Samus' jumping. It can help her reach higher places. =Visors= Combat Visor- The Combat Visor is the standard visor Samus has. It shows the amount of energy tanks and missile ammo in her Varia Suit. It also shows a mini 3D map projection near the top right corner of her visor. The map will reveal more pathways when she downloads more data from Map Rooms. The crosshair on the visor indicates where the arm cannon or the Grapple Beam can fire. Scan Visor- The Scan Visor is another visor Samus has installed into her Varia Suit. It allows her to scan objects and organisms and record them into Logbooks and research them later on. Scanning enemies can reveal their weaknesses and their attacks. Also, scanning mechanics can also cause a chain reaction to activate another mechanic such as bridges and elevators. Blue objects represent objects that haven't been scanned yet, green objects represent objects that has already been scanned, and red objects represent important objects that HAVE to be scanned. X-Ray Visor- The X-Ray Visor can reveal hidden/invisible objects located in seemingly empty areas. It also reveals an enemy if they are invisible and can also detect their weaknesses if revealed. Command Visor- The Command Visor is a visor that can lock onto a large object that can't be destroyed by your weapons and can only be destroyed by your gunship's weaponry. You can scan the target with your Command Visor and the ship will fly in to destroy it with the Ship Missiles. Or, you can scan the target and if it needs to be lifted towards another area, the gunship can use the Ship Grapple to raise the object and place it at the specific location you scan with your Command Visor. =Suits= Varia Suit- The Varia Suit is the most common suit used by Samus. Infused with Chozo blood, Samus has the ability to freely move in the Varia Suit and can perform acrobatics that no Galactic Federation Marine can. The Varia Suit consists of an arm cannon, an arm for the Grapple Beam, two shoulder spheres which most likely hold the energy within the suit, jump boots, and a helmet which contain the visors that Samus has. Cylo Suit- The Cylo Suit is an upgrade to the Varia Suit as the Phazon-Enhancement-Device (PED Suit) was in the previous Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It surrounds Samus with a thin layer of cytoplasm that protects her from shocking and paralyzing effects of the lightning currents within the canyons of Cylosis. Samus will still suffer little damage, but the effects will not affect her. The suit has a light green color and will add on 10% of protection against damage. Voltage Suit- The Voltage is an upgrade to the Cylo Suit and adds on extra pieces of blue armor which will add up to 30% of protection against damage. Samus will no longer be affected by the lightning currents on Cylosis and will overlap the Power Suit with a slight green glow. It's the final suit obtained in Metroid 360: Delano and it strongly resembles Sylux's Power Suit. =Hatches= Blue Hatches- These doors can be opened by ANY weapon. Red Hatches- These doors can only be opened by an propelled explosive (Missile). White Hatches- These doors can only be opened by a blast of cold particles (Ice Beam). Orange Hatches- These doors can only be opened by a burst of heat waves (Plasma Beam). Black Hatches- These doors can only be powered and opened by the currents of electricity (Flash Beam). Green Hatches- These doors can only be opened by a powerful projected explosive (Super Missile). Purple Hatches- These doors can only be opened when the five switches are destroyed at simultaneously (Seeker Missiles). Yellow Hatches- These doors can only be opened by a powerful concussive explosive (Power Bomb).